Power of the Phoenix
by kyraskyy
Summary: I lied because I was afraid he wouldnt love me anymore. So what do I do? I'm going 2 tell him the truth before it is too late. Bella Angela & Ben have been lying 2 the Cullens, they already knew vampires&wolves exist they before met the cullens but how?
1. Riley and Bella meet again

**My first fanfic. Please be nice =)**

**Setting is the Eclipse battle then going into breaking dawn if it gets good reviews**.

* * *

I lied to him. I lied to keep him.

I lied because I was afraid he wouldn't love me anymore.

So what do I do?

I'm going to tell him the truth before it is too late.

* * *

Edward slid his feet forward and to the side. There was a foot of space between us now. Riley circled too far, overcompensating this time. Victoria leaned forward onto the balls of her feet.

"Last chance, Riley," Edward whispered

I knew exacting what Riley was doing, you see I knew Riley back in Phoenix he's my best friend and we're not normal. There are six of us: Riley, Ryan, Mitchell, Ben, Angela and I. We call are group "Phoenix." We all have unusual powers; we knew we were different but tried to blend like the Cullen's. Be normal like everyone else.

Suddenly Riley started laughing, "I can't believe you thought that Angel Face." He tried to say with a straight face but ended up laughed again. He's a mind reader too. "Be normal like everyone else." He quoted me, "I remember that so well."

Then I started to laugh at the memory and also at Edward's and Victoria's face then Victoria yelled

"Riley focus! Damn it! Attack them!" she commanded as Riley and I started to calm down.

"I don't understand Bella," Edward stated with a confused look, "why did he say 'I can't believe you thought that Angel Face.'"

I was about to answer but Riley asked a question.

"You kept the secrets?" Riley wondered.

"Of Course, I did. They weren't just my secrets anymore Root Beer."I whispered looking down at my feet, "There're 'Phoenixes' secrets too." I thought as a said that, that it was true; I couldn't expose us to the Cullen's if Edward and I weren't meant to be, especially with what happened on my 18th birthday. I noticed that Riley and Edward were just staring at me. Then it all happened so fast, Victoria was about to pounce on me, then Riley and Edward attacked her. Riley left Edward to take care of Victoria and he dragged me away.

"We have to run Angel Face." Using the nickname he gave me when we were little, "Vampire speed. Don't worry Edward will follow, I've seen it. Right now we have to get to the clearing; the others will meet us there." Then we were off.

At the clearing I was happy to see all the Cullen's still alive and same for the werewolves but there were so many body pieces of vampires. I started to walk into the middle of the field with Riley at my side. Using our twin shield power we separated the newborns on one side and Cullen's and werewolves on the other. Edward came running in while we were using our powers, and he had a killed expression on his face.

"What's going on Bella?" Edward whispered, almost inaudible but I heard it.

* * *

**Review please if you want more. =) 5 Review and I'll update again**


	2. Promise Me Bella

**Previously on Powers of the Phoenix**

_Using our twin shield power we separated the newborns on one side and Cullen's and werewolves on the other. Edward came running in while we were using our powers and he had a killed expression on his face._

"_What's going on Bella?" Edward whispered, almost inaudible but I heard it._

_

* * *

_

I chose to ignore him because I was concentrating on my shield and if I focus on anything else the plan will back fire for sure.

"Damn straight it will Angel Face." Riley accused.

'_I know, so stop distracting me.' _I yelled in my head, knowing clearing well he would hear the angry in my voice.

"BELLA, tell me what the hell is going on right now!" Edward ordered me but he sounded a bit scared.

Of course Riley was pissed that he had the balls to order me around, I mean I couldn't really blame Edward because he didn't know the secrets I've been keeping from him... yet. So, Riley through Edward across the field to his family; to my dismay Riley was being rude.

"I'm not being rude Angel Face, I had too."

"Oh, Shut Up Riley!" I said out loud, "We have to focus, how long till the others come?"

"I don't kn-" Riley was cut off with a high pitch scream and it sounded a lot like Angela; and it was we saw Ben flying in while holding Angela. Ben has angel wings- well... that what we call them. Ben calls them chicken wings cause there white. At the same time the Denali family came run in along with our best friends Ryan and Mitchell.

We had no time for chit chat, our lives and the Cullen's live are at stake here; we formed a line blocking the newborns from the Cullen's. I pushed the Cullen's and the werewolves to the side and transformed my shield into a box to trap them, so no one can come in or out without my say.

Riley pulled back his shield freeing the newborns like planned; we crouched down ready to attack and they did the same. One of the newborns yelled 'ATTACK' and others more followed; as for the Cullen's and werewolves they were yelled in protest that we'll get killed. We charged first and killed a lot of newborns on the first hit. I dragged one by the hair to fight in front of the Cullen's to show that I'm not a fragile human they all think; I ended up ripping him up single handed and starting a bonfire away from the Cullen's with that body. I ran back to the Cullen's and entered the box, I walked up to Edward; at the same time I was removing the engagement ring from my finger and palming it.

"I love you Edward, but I won't let you marry someone who hasn't been truthful and has seen the real me. So, right now I'm to give back the ring and I'll explain everything if I survive." I tried to say without making my voice crack, but a few betraying tears escaped, "I want you to know I'll always love you. Even if you're not going to love me back after this or when you find out the truth." I kissed his check and putting the ring on the palm of his hand and closed it. I turn around to go back but before I had the chance to leave; Edward grabbed my wrist, pulling me to him and he kissed me full on the lips. It was passionate and quick but I had to pull away; I had to fight alongside my family.

"Promise me Bella that you'll fight now and stay alive. Promise me that you'll come back to me. Promise me that you'll tell me everything about you and that after this- this fight you'll be standing and running into my arms again. Promise me love, please!" He begged, cracking in the end.

"I promise Edward. I promise with all my heart and soul." I vowed.

Letting go of Edward was hard because I love him. I turned around again and faced the scene before me; we were winning and the battle was almost over. Then I saw her.

* * *

**A bit Cliffy... :) but hey I gotta keep you guys interested in the story.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed the first chapter. I want your guys feedback again (so 5 review) :P **

**and I was wondering if you guys wanted an Edward POV chapter on when Bella and Riley left to go to the clearing.**


	3. EPOV on Chap 1&2

**A/N. Hey guys! Thank you for all the reviews. Anyways this chapter is in Edwards POV. I thought I should give it a shot. See you at the bottom. =)**

**Disclaimers: All characters and books belong to Stephenie Meyer, except Ryan, Mitchell and the story line belongs to me. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"Don't you want to know where Riley took Bella? Or what secrets she's been keeping from you? And why only Riley seems to know?" Victoria taunted, "I'm curious too, you know. I would want to know what they're hiding, but I'm stuck here to kill you."

She moved her feet and I did the same. Victoria and I were circling around each other, it helped that Bella wasn't here because I then would've had limited spacing to keep Victoria away from her. Now that she was gone I could kill her easily.

"I am curious, but I trust Bella. She seems to know Riley from somewhere." I stated, but I said it more out loud to reassure myself than her.

"You don't sound like you believe it."

"I do, I love her, and she loves me back." I said angrily and I bit back a growl, "Now let's get this over with."

As I said that, she was already in mild air but I was faster. I jumped up and knocked her to the ground. Ripping away her arm, she pushed me off and I hit the rock wall Bella was up against before she left. I was circling Victoria again, but Victoria didn't fight up; instead she was retreating. She backed away from me, her mind and facial expression showed pain. She raised her one arm defensively.

"No," I crooned, my voice in mocking seduction. "Stay just a little longer."

She wheeled and flew towards the forest for refuge but I was faster, I caught her back and brushed my lips once across my neck, like a caress. And then I grabbed her hair, twisting her head, and met with a blood curling screech, then the orange wave of hair fell to the ground and rolled away towards the edge of the forest. Quickly I then dismembered the headless corpse making sure I had every piece of her body in a pile. I got my match and lit the body on fire; a pillar of purple and blue smoke shot up towards the sky.

'_WHAT THE FUCK IS SHE DOING HERE SHE'S GOING TO GET KILLED' _Emmett yelled in his mind and a flash of Bella and Riley was shown and they were walking to the center of the field.

'_OH DEAR' _Esme was speechless.

'_THAT BITCH IS SHE REALLY THAT STUPID'_ Rosalie growled.

'_OhMiGoodness. OhMiGoodness. WHY DID I NOT SEE THIS HAPPENING AND WHERE IS EDWARD?'_ Alice freaked out, but what confused me was that Alice didn't see this happen before hand.

'_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING! WHAT IS THIS FORCE?'_ Jasper and Carlisle both questioned.

Then an image came into view, Bella and Riley were the only ones not moving; Emmett noticed that the family and the wolves were moving to one side of the clearing and the newborns were pushed to the other side. He also noticed that Bella and Riley had their arms out as if they were the ones pushing them.

I busted out ran towards the clearing to see what was happening and hopefully get my love back into my arms.

Once there I asked Bella, "What's going on Bella?" in a wary and whispered tone but I knew she heard me calling to her.

"Damn straight it will, Angel Face. " Riley seemed to accused Bella of something unspoken, as if he heard her thoughts. I suddenly got a wave of jealously shooting through me.

"BELLA, tell me what the hell is going on right now!" I demanded at her. I was thrown across the field to my family and Alice gave me a preview of with just happened. _Riley shot him hand at me extending his arm and swung it toward my family and dragged me with it .I don't understand Edward, what's happening to Bella?' _I shook my head signalling I didn't know what was going on too.

"I'm not being rude Angel Face, I had too." Riley answered towards Bella again to something unspoken.

"Oh, Shut Up Riley!" my Bella yelled. "We have to focus, how long till the others come?" speaking for the first time since her got here.

"I don't kn-." Riley was cut off with a high pitch scream. Just then a man flying in, holding a girl and landed beside them, it was Ben and Angela; and he had wings on his back which looked like angel wings. At the same time the Denali family came in with two other boys. It confused us because they said they didn't want to fight alongside us because of what happened to Laurent and only agreed to help if they could hurt the werewolves that kill Laurent.

They then formed a line block us from the newborns and vice versa but Bella and Riley stayed where they were. Bella moved her arms and pushed us to the edge of the forest and a light pink shield became visible around us in the shape of a cube. We tried getting out but the shield didn't budge. Bella then joined the line and Riley seemed to be the one control the newborn shield and he let them go joining the line as well.

Both sides crouched down at the same time; an 'ATTACK' was yelled by a newborn and more cries followed. We were yelling at them that they would get killed and that they were of some random suicide mission but they didn't hear us, like the box was soundproof. Both sides charged each other and the two unknown boys killed many newborn with their hands, and so did Ben and Angela.

I was looking for Bella, when I spotted her. She through a newborn male at us and she started fighting him will more like Bella was fight and the newborn wasn't fast enough. I on the hand was having a panic attack watch Bella kill him, as if to prove us that she wasn't a fragile human girl. Bella dismembered the body and lit it on fire. She walked towards us entering the shield, and then I noticed that she was holding the engagement ring.

She walked up to me and said, "love you Edward, but I won't let you marry someone who hasn't been truthful and has seen the real me. So, right now I'm to give back the ring and I'll explain everything if I survive." She said but her voice cracked in the end, and a few tears escaped, "I want you to know I'll always love you, even if you're not going to love me back after this or when you find out the truth." She kissed my cheek while putting the ring onto my hand and closed it. All too soon she turned but before she could leave, I grabbed her wrist and kissed her full on the lips with as much passion as I could. Bella pulled away stealing a glance at Riley as he was watching us and fighting at the same time.

"Promise me Bella that you'll fight now and stay alive. Promise me that you'll come back to me. Promise me that you'll tell me everything about you and that after this- this fight you'll be standing and running into my arms again. Promise me love, please!" I begged, cracking in the end.

"I promise Edward. I promise with my heart and soul." My love vowed to me.

Bella turned around again facing forward she took a step then froze in her tracks. I looked forward and I saw a girl staring straight at Bella, in shock too; according to Jasper's mind. As I looked at the little girl she looked too familiar. Then I remembered what Bella told me about her...

* * *

**A/N: cliffy... I wonder who it is =), LOL cause I know, and I'm sorry its been a while since I've updated. Anyways please review I would love to read your feedback and I spent SO MUCH time on EPOV. I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKED IT! And tell me if you what an EPOV again sometime =). MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	4. My Baby B

_**A/N: **_**I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thank you for all the reviews and the story fave. or alerts because it shows you guys love this story. so heres a new chapter and see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Previously on Power of the Phoenix**

**"**_Promise me Bella that you'll fight now and stay alive. Promise me that you'll come back to me. Promise me that you'll tell me everything about you and that after this- this fight you'll be standing and running into my arms again. Promise me love, please!" He begged, cracking in the end._

_"I promise Edward. I promise with all my heart and soul." I vowed. _

_Letting go of Edward was hard because I love him. I turned around again and faced the scene before me; we were winning and the battle was almost over. Then I saw her._

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe it... it was really her... my baby B, but something was different about her... she didn't have those big green eyes and human beauty, now she was pale and had bright red eyes... she was a vampire. I still couldn't believe, I started walking towards her to see if I wasn't imagining things- she was supposed to be in Phoenix not here...

_Flashback_

_I was in my room doing homework when my cell phone rang; it was an unknown number but I answered it anyways._

"_Hello?" I answered._

"_Bella?" a girl said. "It's Bree."_

"_OhMiGosh! Baby B I haven't heard from you in forever! What's up?"_

"_Well I'm going to Seattle for the summer and I'm leaving next weekend to visit my nice cousins, I was wondering if I could stay there if things don't work out?" she said cautiously._

"_Awe... Sweetie of course you can and you shouldn't be so negative about visiting family."_

"_I know I guess I'm just scared and if things really don't work out well during the summer I won't show up suddenly."_

"_Baby B you know I don't care. I'm like the big sister you never had, I here with open arms."_

"_I love you Angel Face. I got to go and start packing besides I gotta let you get back to whatever you ever doing."_

"_I love you to Baby B. Call me again soon, ByeByee!"_

"_Byee."_

_End of Flashback_

"OhMiGod... Baby B?" I asked. I heard someone yell 'BELLA' so loud that I didn't see coming, and then I was tackled to the ground and hugged so hard I thought my back would break. I stood up with Bree wrapping her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist.

After our little reunion I told Bree to go to Edward and that she would be safe from the battle that was still going on; and that she could trust them.

"NO! I'm not going to the Cullen's! I wanna fight with you, MOM!" She yelled right at me.

"Baby, you know I won't let you fight and you know it. It's to protect to you, Bree; I can't lose you too." I said on the verge of tears.

She ran toward the cube for protection because she knew that would be the end of the discussion and that fighting right now would get us nowhere.

I found Riley struggling with two vampires on him, I ran up to one taking him by surprise and punching him into a tree; throwing a fire ball straight at his chest, creating fireworks.

"Thank-", Riley started to say, but I pushed him across the field; running vampire speed to catch him and yell at him.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO AFTER THIS IS OVER!" I yelled furiously and stomped away before I hurt him. Heading towards the center field where is the battle mainly was, there weren't many newborns left but I joined in anyways the get it over with faster and to take out my anger on them. I killed about five newborns without getting a scratch, smiling to myself.

"Bella watch out! BEHIND YOU!" Someone yelled.

It was too late, I wasn't fast enough the vampire tackled me to the ground and I was still in shock; I couldn't fight back. He was powerful. He was faster than me.

_I would love to have that power... I would be the fastest yet._ I thought to myself.

Distance laughter was heard most likely coming from my family, knowing it was because of my thoughts. He was the last vampire and I could see why, he was saved for me because I was almost as fast as he was. My family went off to the side where the Cullen's and wolves were; they knew I was capable of doing it myself. I studied his mind trying to figure out what he's up to.

We circled each other like a dance, not knowing what the other would do next. He didn't speak at all like he was trying to study me too. Suddenly, he tackled me to the ground and about to hit me; but I was prepared, I moved as fast as I could away from him and hit him with the element of wind knocking him down. I ran to him punch him down again before he could move. He kicked up at me making me side toward the Cullen's. I stood up ready to fight him; I've had enough of his games.

_Vision_

_The vampire had his arms around me and I was struggling to break me but he wouldn't budge. Stomped on his foot breaking his hold on me a bit, but it was enough for me to break free. I elbowed his ribs and heard them crack. I punched his faced but before I could pull back he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Then he bit my neck._

_End of Vision_

**A/N: OMG CLIFFY! Is Bella gonna be a vampire? :P also now you guys know who the girl is and if you guys are confused as to why Bree called Bella mom... well you have to wait and find out**

**AND Please Please review! because it makes me really happy that people like this story and it encourages me to continue writing it. :) HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS AND GALS!**


	5. AN

Hey you guys! I know you all hate author notes but I need you guys to answer this for me okayz okayz? GOOD! =)

So I'm trying to find this story and I can't find it because it's old around 2008ish to 2009... but I do remember what's it about, I just don't know the title or the author =(

So check out the summary I put up for the story! ON MY PROFILE! CALLED FINDING A STORY =)

Please even if you don't know it tell me stories you guys like! I wanna read more fanfictions =)

PLEASE AND THANK YOU

I PROMISE TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON!


	6. Vemon and Speed

**I AM A TERRIBLE AUTHOR! :( sorry to keep you guys waying, school sucks because of homework and mid-terms and being in advanced math has been busting my ass of to understand the stuff we're learning. Anyways here's chapter 5 and I know it's short but I'm already writing up chapter 6 and I hope it's longer than this one :) YEAH!**

* * *

**Previously on Power of the Phoenix**

_Vision_

_The vampire had his arms around me and I was struggling to break me but he wouldn't budge. Stomped on his foot breaking his hold on me a bit, but it was enough for me to break free. I elbowed his ribs and heard them crack. I punched his faced but before I could pull back he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. Then he bit my neck._

_End of Vision_

* * *

**BPOV**

'_Stupid vampire,'_ I thought, '_Might as well go through with it.' _So I just stood there waiting for him to attack, and then it would be easier to hurt him if he were closer.

The vampire ran towards me, taking advantage of the way I was. He punched me in the stomach and cracked my left wrist. I punched him back with my good arm on the face cracking his nose, and kicked him square on his chest hard enough to send him flying across the field; giving me time to twist my left wrist back into the right place. Showing anger instead of pain and then start crying; he came back ready to fight and I knew this is where he will bite me.

_Flashback_

"_One more thing, never turn your back on your enemy." Jasper said with a smirk. _

_End of Flashback_

'_Then I'll do the exact opposite.'_ I thought showing a smirk too, but then I realized that while I was having the flashback the vampire had his arms around me like in the vision. _'It's Time.' _I thought.

I pretended to struggle and he obviously wouldn't budge, I stomped on his foot breaking it off and I thought his blood curling scream would break off my ears. I got out of his hold and broke off his arm. I threw his foot and arm into a nearby fire that Riley started for me. He screamed some more, then I got a shiver, _'He has a power'_ I thought. Just then his foot and arm grew back like it was never broke off; I got that shiver again knowing I copied the power to myself. _'More to add to the collection of powers' _I smiled.

He charged again towards me trying to hit me but I read his mind before he could and I got out of the way, but he grabbed my arm suddenly and bit me. Another ear piercing scream was heard in the air but it wasn't mine...

* * *

**OMG! :O Whose scream do you think it is? because I already told you it wasn't Bella :P. ANYWAYS... REVIEW PLEASE BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME REALLY HAPPY **


	7. Here Comes The Volturi

**HEY GUYS PLEASE READ IT AN AT THE BOTTOM IT IS VERY VERY IMPORTANT... ENJOY THE CHAPTER :P**

**Previously on Power of the Phoenix**

_He charged again towards me trying to hit me but I read his mind before he could and I got out of the way, but he grabbed my arm suddenly and bit me. Another ear piercing scream was heard but it wasn't mine... _

* * *

**BPOV **

It was the vampire's scream again...

"That's what you get ASSHOLE!" I screamed.

"What did you do to me? YOU MONSTER!" he yelled back, "You're a sorry excuse for a human if you even are human!" and he dropped to the ground in agony.

Riley ran towards him ready to kill him with him own hands, _'Ugh! protective brother'_ I thought rolling my eyes. I stopped him and told him to me to heal my wounds and that he should just suffer for the pain he caused upon our family.

The vampire was still on the ground burning internally because he drank my blood. That's why I don't blame Jasper for anything that happened on my birthday because if he drank my blood I wouldn't die, he would. My blood is poison to vampire except my mate, Edward he could drink from me whenever he wants because my soul knows I love him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. Plus I wouldn't have let Jasper die if he ever drank my blood because I see him as my brother and I would use my powers to heal him.

By now I forgot all about the Cullen's and Denali's, while my family and I went to gather all the vampire parts left behind on the field and made a bonfire, and the vampire that drank my blood was into a pile of ash.

"Like I say that's what you get for trying to hurt my family" I said looking down at the ash pile.

"And calling you a monster" Ryan said behind me and hugged me from my back with his arm around my waist and chin on the shoulder.

"Yup, that too Silver" I smiled at him "I missed you big unbiological brother." I turned and gave him a big kiss on the cheek and a big hug.

"I don't get one Bellarina?" Michell asked innocently rocking on his feet- heels to toes.

"Of course you do" I giggled and walked up to him and gave kisses on both cheeks, "See you get two kisses because I missed you more Titanium." I whispered in his ear, smiling.

"You know everyone hear right?" Riley asked me.

"Of course I do, but it's fun to pretend." I stated. I started to walk towards the Cullen's and werewolves to free them from the shield cube, and then I got a vision.

_Vision_

_The entire Volturi coven was there across the field walking toward my family and me. The Cullen's and Denali's were terrified, the werewolves were gone because I guess it was so the Volturi would get suspicion, and my family was so lay back, we were scared but excited… The Volturi stopped about five metres away from us._

_End Of Vision_

"The Volturi is coming in 15 minutes," I tried to say calmly, "and they brought EVERYONE." Meeting everyone's eyes as I said so and I took down the shield and everyone exited out. I faced the wolves saying "I want the werewolves to leave but two of you have to go to Charlie's and guard the house in the forest at a safe distance in case they try to do something, and I think the less injured should do it plus I want two more wolves patrolling at the reservation and in case something goes wrong at Charlie's you'll be the first to know. I don't care who does what just go! NOW!" I explained quickly.

Sam faced me '_Be safe, Bella.'_ Sam thought to me.

"We will. Now go they need you." I smiled in reassurance and he was off. I turned around but I hit something hard and before I hit the ground they caught me.

"Clumsy clumsy Bella" Emmett said and let me go.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked with full concern in his voice. He didn't even wait for my answer he just turned me around examining my body for anything wrong.

"Edward would you calm down I'm fine Riley healed my wounds, it's all good" I smile and stood on my tippy toes to peck his lips but he had something else it mind. The peck turn into a heated make out session, but someone growled in the background and I turned again to see who to was, Riley of course.

"Jeez calm down Riley he isn't going to hurt me" I said glaring at him, "He's my boyfriend"

"We have better thing to worry about like the Volturi instead of making out with your boyfriend Angel Face." Riley accused.

"Fine," I said letting Edward go, "right now we just have to wait for the Volturi to arrive, they already know we know they're coming because of Alice but they don't it's because of me" I turn to Angela and Bree, "both of you can't leave it's too late your scents are all over the field." Bree nodded because she knew what to come but Angela on the other hand was well... nervous, I guess but she didn't have anything to worry about. "Five minutes an-"

"And forty three seconds," she smiled innocently like she never cut me off then walked over to Jasper.

We got lined up on our side of the field and wait for the Volturi coven to arrive. We were in three lines- the front line was the Cullen's ordered from left to right: Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Jasper. The middle line was my family and I from left to right is Mitchell (Titanium), Ryan (Silver), Bree (Baby B), Me (Angel Face), Riley (Root Beer), Angela (Angel), and Ben (Midnight). The last row from left to right is the Denali's: Irina, Kate, Tanya, Carmen, and Eleazar.

"Ten Seconds" I whispered.

"Five" Riley whispered after.

Just then the entire Volturi Coven was walking towards us and stopping within five metres away. The silence was thick and deafening even the forest animals were quiet.

"I see we have missed a great fight didn't we Bella, Riley, Ryan, Ben and Bree and Angela I assume" Aro said calmly looking at the both of them, "Please step forward, all six of you." He told us and we did. Edward held me back on my arm I thought it would break. "Do not worry Edward I will not harm you're human mate," Aro said and winked at me, "but I will if you don't let her go." He threatened.

"Don't worry about it Edward, just let me go." I said pleadingly, "trust me Baby."

"I do trust you; it's him I don't trust." Edward spat out look at Aro in the end.

"Like I said Edward I would harm any of them, I just want to talk." Aro said again with the same calm voice. Edward nodded at him and he let me go, I stood between Bree to my left and Riley to my Right.

"Tell me, who was the creator?" he asked.

"A red head named Victoria." Riley answered.

"You know this how Riley?" Aro asked curiously with a confused look on his face.

"I was in Seattle a year ago to visit Bella by surprise. After my flight got in it was cold, dark, and raining, I went to a coffee nearby and there was a hotel and I thought I might as well rest up before going to Forks. I never made it back to the hotel though, because a vampire was near and I was taken by surprise I never knew she bit me until I was screaming on the floor. I woke up four days later from the change; we had a normal intro like name, age why I was created blah blah blah... umm... what else did I miss Bella?" Riley turned to ask me.

I groaned saying, "A few months before graduation Riley called me; said he was it at the 'crack house' and that he needed to see me. I was overly excited that I would see my best friend again; I drove my way down there within ten minutes- more or less. I met up with him outside, he told me everything about Victoria and I told him everything I knew back. We made an agreement this was to be kept secret but I would have to tell the others."

"So Riley played spy, while you played innocent?" Marcus accused.

"Yes." Riley and I both said together looking at our feet.

"Brilliant! Just brilliant! We have taught you!" Caius applauded, "and you, Bella managed to keep this from both Alice and Edward! Alec, Jane, and Bree I think you should be proud of your mother and father."

"What is he saying Bella?" Carlisle asked with hurt in his tone, "I think I can speak for us all that we don't understand."

* * *

**OKAYX! HERE THE DEAL :) one- this is my longest chapter so far and I want to keep writing this story so... Two- REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW because I love it when you guys do, it encourages me it keep it up. three- if you have question please ask them I'll answer if I can without spoiling the story :) AND LASTLY- IM POSTING UP AN AUTHORS NOTE: INFO ABOUT CHAPTERS how they look, powers, relationships etc... AND WARNINGS SO PLEASE READ IT **


	8. INFO, QUESTIONS, AND WARNINGS

**WARNING: ****I think in the next few chapters after the Volturi leave there ****WILL**** be mention of rape, and abuse but it is important to the story **

**Relationships:**

Carlisle / Esme

Rosalie / Emmett

Jasper / Alice

Bella / Edward

Eleazar / Carmen

Riley / Tanya

Mitchell/ Irina

Ryan / Kate

Angela / Ben

**Phoenix**- Bella, Ryan, Riley, Mitchell, Angela, and Ben's and ALSO THREE OTHERS group of supernatural; they met in Phoenix, Arizona at elementary school. Angela and Ben came later on it in their life but that's all I can say without spoiling anything.

**Bella Swan- Biers**: sameas the book but she's braver, more out there. Best friends with Angela, Ben, Ryan, Mitchell, and Riley. Riley is like Bella's twin... she has a lot of powers- her main power is 'copycat' it can sense when someone has a power and can automatically copy it and strengthen the power, also hence a lot of powers =)

Birthday: September 13

Age: 18

Nickname: Angel Face

**Ryan Scott**: .com/Emo+Hairstyles/articles/141/Short+Emo+Hairstyles+Fashion what Ryan looks _**like IT IS THE FIFTH PICTURE**_but with black hair and few silver streaks, emo looking but hot =P. Same as Bella with the power but I'll explain more, later on the story

Birthday: March 15

Age: 19

Nickname: Silver or Emo

**Riley Biers- Swan**: Like Bella's twin brother- same hospital, time, room. Picture like Xavier Samuels the same dude that played Riley in Eclipse. Since Riley is like Bella's twin, Riley can copy the powers Bella gets too, but the power stays exactly the way it was copied- doesn't go weaker or stronger.

Birthday: September 13

Age: 18

Nickname: Root Beer

**Mitchell**: He is like the baby of the family; he has few powers but still powerful. Like puberty, he still has to wait for his powers to fully kick in. I picture Mitchell like the dude _**of POWER RANGERS LIGHTSPEED RESCUE WHO PLAYS AS RYAN- THE TITANIUM RANGER! Because I love the Power Rangers LOL sorry anyways... hence the nickname for Mitchell. **_

Birthday: December 10

Age: 18

Nickname: Titanium

**Angela Webber**: like in the movies of Twilight. She's like Mitchell she's the baby of the family too because her powers haven't really kicked in and Angela is a HALF HUMAN.

Birthday: July 29

Age: 19

Nickname: Angel

**Ben Chinley**: just picture him as a hot dude or the guy that plays as Eric in Twilight =). He is an angel he has powers too, but I'll explain them later

Birthday: April 22

Age: 19

Nickname: Midnight

**A/N: I have a bit of writers block I mean I have it playing in my head but I don't know how to put it to words so yeah... =P I promise thought I won't make you guys wait long...**

_**QUESTION TIME: ANSWER TWO RIGHT AND I'LL DEDICATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU! **_

_**WHY IS RILEY'S NICKNAME 'ROOT BEER'? (hint: the answer is in his name =P)**_

_**ANGELA IS HALF HUMAN. WHAT DO YOU THINK HER OTHER HALF IS?**_

_**A LOT OF BELLA'S POWERS HAVE BEEN SHOWN IN THE STORY. WHAT ARE TWO OF THEM?**_

_**BREE'S NICKNAME? (chapter 4... I think)**_

_**ON THE ABOVE I DESCRIBED 'PHOENIX' WHO DO YOU THINK THE THREE OTHERS ARE? ( I REALLY REALLY WANT TO HEAR THIS ONE =) ) **_

_**I WOULD LOVE FOR YOU GUYS YOU ANSWER ALL OF THEM EVEN IF IT'S GUESSES... I WANT TO HEAR YOUR THOUGHT =P**_


	9. Byebyee Volturi and Hello My Mommy

**A/N: I FEEL SO STUPID... OKAYX SO FOR THE LAST QUESTION IS STATEMENT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THERE ARE ALSO THREE OTHER PEOPLE _WHICH WERE ALEC, JANE AND BREE SO SORRY FOR THE MIX UP._**

**_I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPDATE BECAUSE I'VE BEEN JUGGLING SCHOOL, PIANO, AND I'VE BEEN TO BOWLING TOURNAMENTS AND GOT SECOND AND THIRD PLACE IN TWO PROVINCIAL TOURNAMENTS. =D _**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO TWILIGHT642531, LOYAL-GIRL4, NARUTOONLYFRIEND, AND . BTW THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER JUST FOR YOU LOL! ENJOY!

* * *

**

**Previously on Power of the Phoenix**

"_Brilliant! Just brilliant! We have taught you!" Caius applauded, "and you, Bella managed to keep this from both Alice and Edward! Alec, Jane, and Bree I think you should be proud of your mother and father." _

"_What is he saying Bella?" Carlisle asked with hurt in his tone, "I think I can speak for us all that we don't understand."_

**BPOV**

I knew this would happen but I didn't think it would happen like this. I couldn't believe Caius said that, after I told him no one was suppose to know besides the Denali, Volturi, and us. Alec ran up to me and gave me a bone- crushing hug; Jane ran up to Riley and did the same. We let go to each other and switched twins. Then Jane walked up to Edward and hugged him as well. I turn around to face the scene before me.

"Please, don't be mad at my mommy. We told her to not tell anyone about us so she could try to live a normal life, well as normal as she can get." Jane begged, "Don't leave us until you've heard the whole story."

Edward didn't even speak; I think he was in shock that Jane ran up to hug him and was begging, but he looked up at me was hurt and pain in his eyes again and nodded.

I didn't know what to think anymore, everything has happened so fast.

"You aren't supposed to understand Carlisle," I said not taking my eyes off of Edward, "You don't know the whole story, just like what Jane said. I did it to protect you; everything I did was to only protect you because I really do love you guys. And I beg you to not judge, but to hear me out first." I pleaded.

Jane and Alec stood behind me and Riley. I turn back around to face the Volturi was fury in my eyes. I walk forward slowly.

"I want you to the leave; you all have causes enough trouble here, especially you, Caius. I love you all but I think I should tell the Cullen's by myself." I walk up to Aro whispering, "Thank- you for watching over by babies for me. I promise to visit again soon but under better circumstances." I smirked and we hug each other back. I heard some people gasp behind me but I didn't dare look back.

"I'll hold you to that promise my Isabella, my daughter." He said sincerely, holding me at arm's length ginning and pulling me in for another hug. He let go and turn to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, you have served the Volturi for many years; but I do ask of you one more favour before we go," He paused but didn't wait for an answer, "listen to their story, it was quite unique; and your daughter Rosalie has more in common with Bella than she thinks."

"Of course Aro, we will." Carlisle nodded.

Aro face us again saying "I have said too much again haven't I? And I'm guessing Alec and Jane will stay here for awhile?" He asked.

A chorus of yeses were answered throughout the family. Aro, Marcus, and Caius hugged us all and wishing us lucky with the Cullen's and telling us to wish Charlie the best as well; which surprised the Cullen's and Denali's. Demetri and Felix threatened them jokingly that if they didn't believe us, they wouldn't kill them. They soon left and it was time to tell the truth to the Cullen's. I couldn't even look at them because I was terrified at how they looked me now.

"Follow me." I was all I said, and we started walking towards our house or the 'Crack house' as we like to call it; we headed to the south and moved away from the clearing.

After a few minutes of thick silence, I heard Emmett ask where we were going.

"A crack house." Titanium smiled. My family and I laughed at Emmett face.

"A REAL CRACK HOUSE!, LIKE WHERE DRUGGIES DEAL AND SHIT?" Emmett started freaking out and bounced around like a little kid high on sugar and pop.

"No..." I dragged on the word, "We are going to my house. We like to call it the 'Crack House' for fun and a code name if we're being followed." I explain while walking backwards to face Emmett.

"But, your house is to small Love. Wouldn't Charlie be suspicious with all of us there?" Edward asked curiosity tinted in his voice. I froze in shock that he still called me love. Everyone kept walking a few more steps then stopped as well noticing I didn't follow and looked at me curiously.

"What did you call me?"

Edward walked up to me and said, "I called you Love."

I looked up at him and notice he was serious, "Trust me when I say this, after you hear my story you might not be calling me that anymore." I said my eyes watered but I refused to cry again and now. I shove past him and begin walk again. Faster.

Riley caught up to me easily, _'Why can't you see that he loves you and doesn't want to leave you again.' _

"Because I have a right to be scared Riley." I said aloud.

'_You're right you do, but not like this Angel Face,'_ Riley thought, _'you're hurting yourself again. This time emotionally.'_

I sighed knowing he was right. Riley swung his left arm over my shoulders pulling me into a one hug and I put my arms around his waist.

I whispered, "Thank-you." And we let go.

'_I'll always be here for you Bellsy. With this I have to strongly disagree with you,_' He thought again, _'you know I'm right.' _He smiled, knowing he won this.

I punched his arm playfully and smiled too, "Your right. Thanks again man. I –" _'I just don't want to lost him ya know I love him so much, but I think I'll lost him even more if I don't tell him right?'_ I thought.

"See you can come up with the answers yourself Angel Face," Silver butted in, "And I do agree with Riley, maybe he isn't just another pretty face but a pretty face with brains." He whispered to me but purposely loud enough for Riley to hear.

"HEY!" Riley yelled. Ryan's laughter was echoed through the forest.

"You know you ruined a perfectly good twin brother, sister moment." Riley and I said together laughing in the end because we didn't see that coming.

We kept walking, then Rosalie started talking in vampire speed but we ignored it wanting to hear what she wanted to say.

"I don't understand," Rosalie whispered in vampire speed to Carlisle thinking we wouldn't hear it, "It's was like Bella was answering to Riley but Riley didn't speak a single word, then that guy with silver hair comes in like he heard to whole conversation."

"I think because Riley and Bella are 'twins' they have the telepathy between each other but I'm not sure about Ryan I think it is. That's my only theory at the moment." Carlisle put air quotes about twins and spook in vampire speed as well.

I decided that they should know we can hear them, "You know Rosalie you're really perspective, and Carlisle your theory is way off." I smiled. The Cullen's looking like they were in shock with mouths open wide. "I think you should close your mouths, you might catch flies," I chuckled, "Don't worry we're almost their."

Mitchell chuckled, and I noticed that he had been quite this whole way same as Angela and Ben and the Denali's. I glanced briefly that Mitchell realizing that it was because he was comforting Irina. And Ben was carrying Angela bridal style because she fell asleep.

I sighed, '_Today was too much for Angela. I shouldn't have agreed to let her come._' I thought to myself.

"It's alright Bella, Angela wanted to come and even if you said no she would have talked me into it." Ben whispered, quietly making sure not to wake up Angela.

"That was my thought Ben," I smiled at him and walked over to him, "but your right too."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to listen. It's just that—" he stopped and thought, 'that I love her, Bella. I really really love her. I think I might propose soon.'

I looked at him with knowing eyes, "I know you do trust me the only thing stopping you is her parents." I giggled, "I trust you Ben." I walked ahead again to lead the way.

After about fifteen minutes we caught the road just going to Forks. Then I saw the gates of Phoenix's house. My house. Our house. The Phoenix's House. We stopped at the gates, it was just as I remembered- black ten footed rod gate with spikes at the top and a Phoenix in the middle of the two gates. Also two grey brick posts on the side holding the gate with an angel on top of each post.

"What is this place Bella?" Alice asked.

"You mean you don't know Alice? I thought you were my fortune teller." Jasper joked and Alice said no and looked at me for an answer.

"It's my house Alice, and to answer your question Jasper I'm block Alice from seeing the future," I said, "it isn't for her to know the secret before everyone else. It is my secret after all."

I walked up to the Phoenix and pressed my palm in the middle, and then a thin neon blue light appeared under my hand and scanned it for security. After that was done the gate opened allowing my family to enter, the Denali's and Cullen's were going to enter too but the gate blow up into blue and green flames.

"Vampire Alert! Vampire Alert!" The Angeles and Phoenix screamed.

"THEY ARE FAMILY!" I screamed back and the Angeles and Phoenix stopped and apologized, "You are not the harm them ever again." I crossed the gate to the Cullen's and Denali's to see if any of them were hurt.

"Oh my Gosh, are you okay. I'm really sorry! I'm security is sensitive." I apologized, "And don't worry you guys can cross now, it won't happen again."

"WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN, YOU ALMOST KILLED US WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU! ALEC, JANE AND BREE CALL YOU MOMMY" Rosalie yelled, "AND WHAT THE HELL DOES ARO MEAN THAT WE HAVE A LOT IN COMMON. WE HAVE NOTHING IN COMMON."

"You're wrong, I know what happened you Rosalie; in your human life. That you got raped, because that's—" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I broke down crying and turned around again towards the house or more like mansion.

* * *

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE REVIEW =P... AND IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THE ITALICS FONTING IS WHEN THEY SPEAK IN THEIR MINDS.**

**ALSO IF YOUR CONFUSED ABOUT ANYTHING TELL ME IN THE REVIEW SO I'LL ANSWER THEM IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	10. The Phoenix Mansion

**AN: I'm so sorry for the waiting I'm a terrible author anyways enjoy the chapter and sorry if there are some spell mistake I didn't edit it very much.**

* * *

**Previously on Power of the Phoenix**

"_You're wrong, I know what happened you Rosalie; in your human life. That you got raped, because that's—" I couldn't even finish my sentence. I broke down crying and turned around again towards the house or more like mansion. _

**BPOV**

I stopped running away and started to walk on the pathway to the houses and there were three houses before me; the one on the right has rainbow colors painted all over it, which was the game/ music house; It was also a place to be alone. The other house on the left was the garage with four floors... I know what you're think FOUR FLOORS right for a garage... well we like cars and I LOVE to touch up cars and fix them too, like Rosalie but I'm more into it. The garage's front has a massive automatic garage door that was normally kept open but it's closed right now because we haven't been here in a while. Next was our home; **(****.com/2011/04/21/luxury-mansions-in-georgia-2/****) ****(AN: sorry I didn't know how to describe it and the link will be on my profile). **

"BELLA!" Riley was yelling over and over again as he was running to catch up to me. He grabbed my arm back pulling me to him, "Hey, Bella. Shh! Come on stop crying. " he said as he pulled me into a big hug.

"I-I can't Riley, I'm so scared. I love Edward and the Cullen's so much I don't want to lose them." I cried out, "They make me so happy, for the first time in so long Root Beer. I-I'm so so scared."

"Hey Angel Face, come on stop crying. We promised to tell them the truth, remember?" I nodded, "And if they truly love you like Phoenix does and don't judge us... well then I guess they're worth it, but if they don't believe us... then they lost some pretty amazingly hot people in their lives." I crack a smile and a chuckle knowing that's what he wanted, "Plus, Edward will lose an amazing girl right next to me."

"I love you Root Beer and thank you." I kissed his cheek. "Come on lets go inside to wait for the others."

As we open the door to the main mansion, gasps were heard from behind us, none of the Cullen's said anything but their thoughts were the same as they stood in front of the mansion.

"_That Riley guy is getting to close to Bella. I wish I was the one to comfort her. I don't even understand what's happening right now." Edward thought, "Oh, Bella is so stubborn I wouldn't leaving even if she had webbed feet." _I chuckle and almost cried, sometime I thing Edward deserves someone better than me.

"_Oh my! What a beautiful home. I wonder what it's like inside and who designed and built it" Esme and Carlisle thought in awe. _I can't wait to tell Esme and Carlisle I designed and built the mansion.

"_I wonder what the hell Bella's problem was at the gates. I still can't shake the feeling that something bad will happen, like the way she stopped her sentence; like she was going to say that's what happened to her too." Rosalie thought worriedly. _Oh, Rosalie you have to idea.

"_Holy Fuck! Look at that garage, IT'S HUGE. I hope Bella's okay though" Emmett thought. _

"_I think a might get a migraine, all the strong emotions... ugh!" Jasper thought. _I feel bad for him so I wrapped my shield around everyone so Jasper didn't have to feel everyone's emotions right now, beside I know what it's like. I'm just glad I can turn that power on and off. "What the Hell, why can't I feel anyone's emotion's anymore?" Jasper questioned in a panic tone, "Did I just lose my power?"

"My god, Calm down Whitlock! You didn't lose your power Idiot. Bella wrapped her shield around everyone's mind so you could have a little break from all the emotions from today." Ryan snapped and stomped ahead inside.

"Pmsing much." Mitchell said, and we all chuckling but after it died down, we headed inside too.

As we entered the house we were met by a large crystal chandelier hanging on the ceiling with hard wood flooring. To my left was a small hallway leading to the stairs and a small washroom, in front of me lead to the kitchen and to my right was the living room.

On the five seat white leather sofa Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, And Jasper sat while Alice sat on Jasper's lap. On the matching chair Edward sat. Alec and Jane left the go sleep upstairs because they didn't want to hear the stories again. Ryan, Mitchell, Riley and I sat on the black leather sofa while Ben and Angela took the colored fur beanie chairs at our face.

Well here goes nothing... I took a deep breath and started

"As you know I was born here in Forks and but Charlie isn't my dad..."

* * *

AN: Okayx so right now I'm not sorry that I made that cliffy. I promise to update again soon but it might be a while because I'm going to a road trip to Edmonton for a band field trip :D. I love you guys

Peace out and until next time! ~Kyra


	11. Question and Apology

HEY PHOENIX READERS! :D

I AM REALLY SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPATED IN FOREVER. I AM CURENTLY EDITING MY NEXT CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY, SO IT WILL BE UP IN A HALF AN HOUR TO AN HOUR...

I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW IF YOU LOST INTEREST IN THE STORY BECAUSE OF MY LACK OF UPDATING AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE WHEN I CAN. IT IS JUST THAT I DON'T WANT A POINTLESS CHAPTER THAT'S ONLY TWO LINES LONG -.-"

THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME :D I LOVE YOU ALL

PEACE AND LOVE,

KYRA

P.S. I ALSO NOTICED THAT THE LINK OF THE PHOENIX HOUSE _**DOESN'T WORK**_ :P PARTLY BECAUSE I DIDN'T COPY AND PASTE THE WHOLE URL HAHAHHAAA

_** ANYWAYS ****I WILL POST IT ON MY AUTHOR'S PAGE- HOME PAGE WHATEVER YOU WANT TO CALL IT**_

* * *

_** And I wanted to ask if any of you know how to change the URL it doesn't show the whole thing and then instead it would say for example: **_**Bella's House**_** (in blue) and then you would click it and it would redirect you to the website you wanted... PM or review about it to me please! :) and thankyou! I really want to knoww~**_

* * *

P.S.S  OBVIOUSLY I WILL NOT ABANDON MY STORY DISCONTINUE IT OR PUT IT UP FOR ADOPTION .

YES THE UPDATING WILL NOT BE CONSISTANT BUT IT WILL BE DONE JUST IN LONG PERIODS OF TIME HAHAA...


	12. Bella's Real Parents

Edited? not really because I'm doing my homework at the same time :P dedication right there hahaha

* * *

**Previously on Power of the Phoenix**

_Well here goes nothing... I took a deep breath and started_

"_As you know I was born here in Forks and but Charlie isn't my dad..." _

**BPOV**

"As you know I was born here in Forks but Charlie isn't my father. Charlie is my- I mean our uncle, he's Renee's brother. Renee fell in love with a_ thing_ named Dickson in high school, they got married right after graduation and on their honeymoon they had me. A few months later we moved from Forks to Phoenix claiming that my personality was too big for a small town even if I was only a few months old. Life was good for a baby like me, Dickson got a job as a doctor... the best one in Phoenix. Renee took online courses while she tried to take care of me. When I was about 2 years old I was put into daycare because my mother said she needed a social life and she couldn't do it with me around. I met Ben and Angela in daycare so one good thing came out of it. Renee made friends with Riley's, Ryan's, and Mitchell's moms and Dickson with their dads again. They all met in Forks but left once they graduated; and they haven't really spoken to each other since. After my mother graduated from college; she got a job as a photograph, also the best one in Phoenix." I paused to take a breather, "Dickson and Renee didn't have time for me as they were too busy help the people of Phoenix so I was always left at Riley's place-" I was cut short with Riley coming in.

"She always came over because Renee trusted my mom more than the others... I guess it was because my mom was Renee's first friend in Forks." Riley concluded.

"Nope, it was because she knew you had a huge crush on BELLLAAA!" Ryan and Mitchell sang out together.

I looked at Riley and saw him blush a bit looking down and I chuckled, as did everyone else. Riley put right arm on my shoulders grinning but I slid it to my lap and held it for comfort knowing the next part of the story was going to be really bad and emotional...

* * *

In my defense the chapter was longer on Word Documents :P

**PLEASE PLEASE read the following because if you didn't don't say I didn't warn you!  
**  
-just as mentioned in my other author note ( my second one ) the next or two chapters will have mention of ABUSE AND RAPE I know it is a touchy subject to some of you and I apologize but it just fits into the story of how Phoenix started and about Bree, Alec, and Jane. I will show it the chapter when I mention it so don't worry :) and when mentioning it I will not go into too much detail but there will be flashbacks ( no promises I don't know yet) so yeah you'll just see when the next chapters come up :) questions? concerns? please ask them in the reviews or feel free to PM me

Until next time: Peace and Love ~Kyra

REVIEW RVIEW! I WANT YOUR FEEDBACK... GOOD OR BAD, opinions, ideas you want to see don't be shy; go ahead and REVIEW :DD


	13. Update

Hey guys! I just realized that people are still reading this story.

To be honest I lost interest, but I will finish the story no worries.

Pm me for questions or ideas u want in the story. Ima start a new chapter right now (:

and im sorry i didn't update for a really long time :$

-Kyra


End file.
